


She's My Collar

by ambvicious



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom!2D, F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambvicious/pseuds/ambvicious
Summary: You couldn’t remember the last time you had seen people having this much fun. People were laughing, drinking, screaming at the top of their lungs. You were one of them. You danced sensuously, hips swaying in all directions to the steady beat of The Apprentice. Looking over your shoulder, you saw the large LED display of the Humanz cover art on the stage in the club. Gorillaz, your favorite band since middle school, had just put out their first album in 7 years.





	She's My Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave criticism! This is my first fic :)

You couldn’t remember the last time you had seen people having this much fun. People were laughing, drinking, screaming at the top of their lungs. You were one of them. You danced sensuously, hips swaying in all directions to the steady beat of The Apprentice. Looking over your shoulder, you saw the large LED display of the Humanz cover art on the stage in the club. Gorillaz, your favorite band since middle school, had just put out their first album in 7 years. You were a junior in college now, so you jumped when your friend told you he could get you into the release party in L.A.

As the song came to a close, you decided to head to the bar.  
“Can I get a rum and coke?” You asked loudly, over the blaring music. He looked you over and gave you a grin.  
“Coming right up, gorgeous.” Yuck. He was a sleazeball, greasy and looking at you like you belonged on a menu. You faked a stiff smile and rolled your eyes when he turned around to make your drink.  
‘If I could take her down and run, then I'd call her…’

You froze, listening to 2D's voice over the soft, sexy beat made your heart skip. This was your favorite song on the album and you had waited all night for this song to come on. Forgetting your drink, you rushed over to the dance floor.   
‘Just something, you should feel nada..’

In the heat of your excitement, you climbed on one of the stages that had a pole. This was a song you often practiced your stripping routines to (somebody had to pay tuition!), and you began dancing effortlessly, manipulating the pole like you would at work. It was even racier because you had on a short flowy skirt and a pair of platform heels, so it didn’t take long before you had the crowds’ attention.   
‘She's my serpentine, she's my collar, I send a message never call her, And now I wanna taste another..’

You worked the pole- no, you owned the pole. It became yours under your fingers, the soft brush of your thighs and the lustful eyes you gave. The crowd had begun to throw money at you, hundreds falling onto the stage.You bent over to pick up the money, stuffing it in into your bra when you looked up and found yourself staring into obsidian eyes. It was none other than 2D, the lead singer of Gorillaz, staring at you and looking a bit more than impressed.

He reached out to you, a wad of hundred dollar bills in his hand. You bent over him and tipped up his chin softly, your bottom lip tucked in between your teeth. Time seemed to slow down as you took the wad of cash from his hand. His eyes bore into yours and you couldn’t help but notice the blush on his face.  
‘Hey, that's just how it goes, I'm still coming back to you…’

And with that time sped up, and you left 2D, the wad of cash in hand. You continued to dance until the song ended, locking eyes with the singer more than once. When the song was over, loud thunderous applause sounded and you heard chants for an encore. You felt giddy, picking up all the money that had been thrown. 

As you walked off of the stage, people asked for your contact info and if you did birthday parties. You happily obliged, thinking about how you probably would never have to take out a loan for school ever again. After everything had settled down again, you felt a hand on your elbow, soft and gentle, as to not alarm you. You turned around and looked up at a flustered 2D, the nervousness in his expression even evident in the flashing party lights.

“You were amazing out there, luv. What’s your name?” His cockney accent sounded even cuter in person, and it took all your strength not to fawn over it. He was adorable. Not only that, but he was sexy. Loose button up with the top buttons undone, tucked into high waisted pants. His blue hair was disheveled and he looked daring, almost. 

“My name’s (Y/N), and Thanks,” You say, looking up at him, “I love that song. You sound so good on it.” He gave you a soft smile. “Thanks. Do you mind if we go somewhere less loud? I can't really see you.” See me? You laughed. “What does the volume have to do with your vision?” He cocked his head, looking slightly confused. “It ‘as everything to do wif it.” He remarked as if it was extremely obvious. You shook your head, laughing. “Alright, lead the way.”

You offered him your hand and he took it, weaving his fingers through yours in a way that made your heart speed up with every step you took. The crowd parted like the Red Sea, as if 2D was Moses. He led you to a staircase, slowly leading you up into the upper hallway. You couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous; you knew the 2D wasn’t nearly as innocent as other people let on. He was sweet, but you felt there was a reason he had led you up here. Whatever the reason, you would be sure to oblige. 

He knocked on a door. “Anyone in there?” He called out over the music. “Right there, oh my god!” A woman’s voice cried from the other side. 2D chuckled. “I think they’re busy.” You said, a slight smirk on spreading across your lips. “You think? I hope she’s not with Murdoc, poor thing.” You let out a cackle and 2D watched you laugh, biting his lip gently. He turned to another door and knocked. There was no answer, so he opened the door, leading you inside.

The room was cozy, soft earth tones bringing you a bit of ease. He closed the door behind you. When he turned to look at you, he immediately closed the gap between the both of you.   
“You’re even more beautiful up close.” He said softly, caressing your cheek with his thumb. You leaned into his touch, feeling your breath tremble. His thumb trailed over your lips, his eyes boring into your own. “Can I kiss you? It’s okay if you don’t want me to.” His lips were slightly parted, his own breathing becoming more shallow. You looked him over. God, he was sweet. But sweet wasn’t what you were looking for tonight. 

“Do you want me?” You asked him, an innocent lilt to your voice. He looked slightly surprised. “I do, luv. In more ways than one.” He wrapped his arms around your waist, and pulled you flush against him. “Don’t say it, show me how bad you want me.” You purr softly, grinding your hips against him. His face lit up, and he wet his lips with his tongue. “I think I can do that.” His voice dropped to a deeper, sexier octave. Before you could reply, he pushed you against a wall, knocking the air out of your lungs.

His lips found yours, moving slowly, sensuously, savoring your flavor. He tasted of cigarettes and rum, but you didn’t mind. His tongue roughly made it’s way into your mouth. You moved your hands from his shoulders to his hair, entangling yourself in the sweaty, blue strands. He immediately grabbed your wrists and pinned them to the wall roughly. You moaned into his mouth, feeling your core moisten from his dominance over you. He smirked against your lips, and moved his mouth to your ear. “You like that? Hm, luv?” He nibbled on your earlobe, before his mouth found it’s way to your neck. You whimpered, sure that he was going to leave hickeys all over your neck with the way he was biting you. You hooked your leg around his waist, urging him to come closer to you. He moved between your legs and grabbed your ass, picking you up from the ground. You could feel how excited he was through his pants.

He carried you over to the bed, throwing you down and then placing his body between your legs, keeping himself up with his arm. He quickly worked off your shirt and bra, all the while his mouth never left yours. He pulled away to look at your exposed breasts. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous. Amazing, Are your nipples pierced?” He gave you an amused look, squeezing your nipples roughly. You cried out, back arching. “Fuck! Y-yeah, they are.” You panted. Your nipples were extremely sensitive, and 2D picked on this immediately. He gave you a mischievous smile before he licked lightly around your left nipple. You squirmed in his grasp and played in his hair. “2D…’ You whined. He was teasing you, and you wanted all of him. “Call me Stuart. Daddy also suffices, luv.” He purred before popping your nipple into his mouth, while playing with the other one between his fingers. “Daddy..” You groaned, your body becoming putty in his hands. He began to kiss down your stomach, keeping your eye contact. 

When he got to your hips, he pulled your skirt down, leaving you only in your panties. “Oh, luv. You’re so wet for me. You really are amazing.” He looked at your pussy like it was his last meal on death row. You could feel the heat between your thighs, it was almost unbearable. You spread your legs for him subconsciously. “Good girl.” He said pressing his finger softly to your clit through your panties. Your body shuddered, the sudden pleasure sending shockwaves through you. He kissed and sucked on your inner thighs, leaving hickeys in his wake. 

You gripped his hair, impatient and urging him to kiss you where want it most.   
“How rude of you,” he crooned, “rushing me? Hm.” He lifted his head up to meet your eyes. His gaze was intense, lustful and wanting. You shivered as he slowly pulled off your panties with his teeth, his eye contact never wavering. He rubbed soft, light circles onto your clit with the rough pad of his middle finger. The feeling alone was enough to make you gasp, and buck against him. “So wet. So eager. And all for me? I’m flattered.” He laughed softly. He pressed his middle finger against your slit softly. “Daddy,” you whined, moving your hips in hopes of more friction, “please! Fuck. I can’t wait. I need you.” Your dignity was gone, and he hadn’t even asked you to beg. But you couldn't help it, you’d dreamt of this moment.

“Look at you. Such a slut. You’re like a bitch in heat.” He purred as his middle finger entered your dripping heat. You didn’t get time to moan before he found your g-spot and milked it for all it was worth. “Stu! Oh shi- fuck! Right there, please.. Don’t fucking stop..” You cried. You saw him grin before he made a slow, long lap at your clit. You gripped his hair, bucking into his mouth and crying out. He was way too good at this. Your mind was going 100 miles a minute and he slid a second finger into you. His tongue matched the speed and rhythm of his finger. Shit, you weren’t gonna last much longer. You tension in your core felt like a winding coil, awaiting release. “Ooh, fuck! I’m- I’m gonna fucking-” 

You were cut off by your own silent scream as your orgasm crashed over you. Your toes curled, as well as the rest of your body. “Stu! Stuart ohmygodyesyesYES!” You screamed as he finger fucked you through your orgasm. You were turned into a mess of whimpers and soft cries before he pulled his fingers out of you. “You look so good when you cum, luv. Almost artful.” He moved on top of you, his lips crashing onto yours. You moaned as you tasted yourself on his tongue. Hurriedly, you ripped his shirt off of him and went for his belt buckle. When it was undone, 2D took a condom out of his back pocket and threw his jeans with the rest of his clothes. 

You were… surprised to say the very least. The tip of his dick popped out over his boxers, and his outline strained against the fabric. You could see the precum dripping down onto the lining of his boxers. He was huge. For such a skinny man, it might as well have been a third leg. He was not only girthy, he was long. At least 7 inches. You let out a moan when he freed himself completely. He looked down at you as he rolled on the condom, a smirk on his face. “I’m guessing you like what you see?” He leaned over your, his left arm keeping self up. You hooked your legs around his waist, looking up at him. God, was he pretty. His blue hair surrounded him like a halo, black eyes reflecting yourself. “How do you want me, love? Rough?” You nodded silently. He prodded your entrance with his tip, and you let out a hiss. He ran his length up and down your core and you whimpered. Lewd, wet noises reminded you of how wet you were for him. “P-please…!” You cried into his ear, body writhing under him. He nestled his face into your neck. He sheathed himself inside of you, biting down roughly on your pulse point at the same time. 

Blinding hot pleasure and pain coursed through you all at once. “Fuck! Shit!” You cried, your body trembling. You felt him stretch your insides and you whined. Stu was gasping for air into your neck. “So fucking tight.” He growled. “So. fucking. Tight!” He said with each thrust as he started up inside you. You raked your nails down his back as he began with a ruthless pace. You helplessly bucked your hips into his as he got deeper with every thrust. “Daddy!” You screamed. He reached in between the two of your bodies and began playing with your clit between his thumb and forefinger. You could feel your orgasm building inside of you with each bang of the headboard. “I’m close…” You whined. You could hear 2D chuckle, still in the nape of your neck. He began fucking you faster, harder, rubbing your clit faster. He bit down on your pulse point as a cry of pleasure erupted from your throat. You tired to hold on to the feeling but your orgasm crashed onto without warning. Your eyes rolled back, toes curling along in the process. You felt yourself convulsing around his dick, and so did he. He growled, fucking you brutally through your orgasm. 

When he realized your orgasm was slowly subsiding, he pulled out of you. You whined at the loss of contact. “Turn around. Now.” You turned your body so that you were face down in the bed. You pulled your twitching hips off of the bed and arched your back for him. He hummed in approval before thrusting himself back inside of you. You gasped, and pushed your ass against his hips. He smacked your left asscheek, leaving it red. You cried out. “God, look at you. You look so good like this. Cryin’ for me, screaming..” He gripped the back of your neck and pushed your face into the mattress. He started with slow, deep stroke inside of you, pulling out of you completely on each back stroke and bottoming out in you again. Whimpers were leaving your lips, as you struggled to breathe. He smacks your ass again, harder this time. “What’s my name?”

“Stu..” You moaned out. You could barely pull together coherent thoughts with him inside you. He thrusted into you harder. “Whose cunt is this? Hm, luv?” Your eyes roll back into your head. “It’s yours! It’s fucking yours..” Your words come out as a slur as he hammered you from behind. With every thrust he hit your g-spot, and you saw stars. You could tell he was getting closer to his orgasm, his thrusts became sloppy, his breathing more laboured than before. You felt your core throb as he gripped your hair and pulled you up against his chest. His teeth bit down on your neck as he fucked you harder, groaning and panting. You cried out as another orgasm hit you with a brute force, your body shaking and writhing against him. You cried his name and not so much as a second later, you heard him growl yours. He was bucking into as much as he could before he became over sensitive. 

He pulled out of you, still holding you up. He was gasping and panting, trying to catch his breath, and so were you. He slowly put you down, and laid beside you. You looked over at him and caught his eye. “Fuck. That was amazing.” He gave you a soft smile. “Best sex i've ‘ad in years.” You laughed. “Shit, me too.” He looked at you with a sort of innocence that made your heart swell. “You a cuddler? It’s okay if you aren’t.” He said softly. You moved into his arms and he wrapped them around you, intertwining your legs with his. He kissed your forehead. “Goodnight, luv.”


End file.
